


Stand by me

by ithurtstoloveyou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Renegotiated Sokovia Accords, Angst, Backstory, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Dramatic Tony Stark, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Character, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Violence, Personal Growth, Possible Character Death, Possible Character Redemption, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Revelations, Sad Backstory, Slow Burn, Team as Family, The Avengers Are Good Bros, They all deserve better, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, We've moved on from the avengers tower, but everyone still lives together, but they love her anyway, lots of feels, raising a teenager can be difficult sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithurtstoloveyou/pseuds/ithurtstoloveyou
Summary: When Liliana Delgado's mother, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, dies, there's simply no other option in her mind than to live with those she's called family for most of her life.When secrets from her mothers past begin to haunt her, it becomes clear to Lillie that not all is as it seems.It's time for the Avengers to realise that everything they've ever known is interconnected in a web of lies that threatens to end their new-found happiness.Or: the avengers have no idea how to raise a teenager but they can fight bad guys.Or: the avengers just want to live as a happy domestic family but trouble always finds them.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Natasha Romanov & Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to emphasise that at some point this work will deal with some pretty heavy themes: past child-abuse that includes rape/non-con, physical abuse, neglect etc. 
> 
> I don't plan to be terribly graphic of the depictions of these themes but they will still be somewhat present. Please know your triggers and don't read this work if you know that doing so could damage your mental health in any way. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave a comment and let me know what you think; I'd love to hear from you!

The world was a cruel place. This was a fact that Lillie had known her entire life. She had been abandoned by her father at a young age and let down so many times by her mother that she’d forgotten how to trust. She’d been hurt so many times that she swore no one would ever get close to her again. And yet, amidst all those overwhelming realities, she couldn’t help but feel so alone; despite the fact that she pushed everyone away. All she had ever yearned for was to be her mother’s top priority, even for just a day - now, a month after her mother’s death she still wondered why the woman she had looked up to her whole life was unable to treat her the way her heart desired. She supposed that her job as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D could have had something to do with it, but she knew that some of the other agents also had children and they managed to balance home and work life just fine. 

The longer she waited, the more she came to terms with the fact that her mother was never going to let go of her trivial ways. She became accustomed to seeing her every few days for a short conversation about school and the intricacies of her life. However, standing in the front row at her mother’s funeral was nothing like how she’d imagined; she didn’t feel a wave of sadness rush over her like she thought she would. She hadn’t cried since she’d learned of the tragedy, being told by the therapist that she had been allocated to see - to work through her emotions - that she was most likely in denial. In the new turn of events, the seventeen-year-old supposed she wasn’t devastated and in turmoil because her mother hadn’t played much of a motherly role for years. 

“The love for her daughter Liliana outweighed it all and in God’s name we ask that he guides this child in finding sanctuary in this dark time-”

Lillie felt like scoffing at the words being spoken but she held back long enough for the service to end. She shuffled along behind the few people who had bothered to turn up to the funeral, none of whom she knew, and made her way towards where Bertie - her designated driver - was waiting for her in his black Mercedes. She watched the clouds roll by out of the tinted windows that obscured her from the rest of reality. She was being driven to a disclosed location and usually this would’ve concerned her, but she couldn’t find it in herself to ask or take note of the route. She was used to being shipped around by Bertie. Her mother used to say that it was ‘a matter of safety’ which she took upon herself to interpret as ‘you’re in the way’. Lillie tried not to take it to heart when this happened and instead turned her attention to those that had stood in in place of her mother, caring for her when her mother decided to shut her out. 

When they finally reached their destination, Bertie ushered her out of the car with a firm hand. He was a tall, broad shouldered man who wore shaded sunglasses despite the dark weather that consumed New York (at least she was still in New York). He didn’t say much to her, the only words from his mouth being directions as to where to go and a warm, but short, hug. Lillie was sure she’d be seeing him again soon enough. Bertie drove off into the distance and Lillie’s eyes glided across the landscape of towering trees and open fields. A large lake was close by, a simple wooden bench placed on the outskirts. Blocks of buildings circled around the other side, an impressive expanse of infrastructure that Lillie was sure cost a lot of money to build; not only that but the technology she could already see around the edges. The grandness of it all wasn’t exactly Lillie’s ideal home, but she knew that she’d possibly be staying there a while and therefore didn’t want to focus on the negatives; there’s nothing worse than not liking the place you’re staying at.

Lillie was overwhelmed by the new area and failed to notice the person approaching from behind. At a familiar voice, she spun around and smiled properly for the first time that day.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Wanda Maximoff spoke as she embraced Lillie in a comforting hug which was reciprocated immediately; it was nice to see a familiar face. 

“I would tell you, but I have no idea what I’m doing here myself,” Lillie replied honestly, holding Wanda at arm’s length so as to take in the girl’s form. She was quite different to the young girl that had been ripped from her home and forced to fight for her life. She’d since found sanctuary with the avengers, a place to be herself and find a true family. The girl that stood before her was more mature, happier; that alone widened the smile on Lillie’s own face. 

“I have a feeling it’s about to be explained to you by,” Wanda hesitated for a moment and chose her words carefully. “People who have a say in these kind of affairs.”

The second thing Lillie had noticed about Wanda was that she had lost her accent, but she supposed that was a result of being trained to be an Avenger - nonetheless by the most notorious spy of the decade - an experience that Lillie knew can’t have been easy for the Sokovian girl. After the events in Lagos, Nigeria where Wanda had lost control of her powers and inadvertently destroyed a nearby building, killing several relief aid workers, she had struggled with using her powers - scared that she was going to hurt someone. The Sokovia Accords were soon after discussed and officialised. The Avengers were no longer a private organisation and were guided by an international governing body that designated work and assignments when they deemed necessary. It reassured Wanda to know that there was a weight lifted from her shoulders, she never again wanted to carry the shame she felt after the incident took place.

Wanda led Lillie into one of the blocks, an advanced scanner checking her form to ensure that she posed no threat to the security of the building. Once the initial security checks were dealt with, they continued through the hallways. The walls were fairly bare, beside the few posters or records that Lillie assumed were an attempt to make the place homelier. It was a confusing place and Lillie failed to understand how Wanda knew her way around, especially without any hesitation. 

They parted all too soon for Lillie’s liking. She was dropped off outside a door that read ‘Officials and directors - DO NOT ENTER’ and it immediately set her on edge. She felt as though she were back outside the principal’s office for skipping third period to smoke - the school’s neighbours had ratted her out. Wanda promised they’d see each other after, regardless of the meeting’s outcome. When Lillie bucked up the courage to enter, she was met with the curious faces of roughly twelve men, dressed in suit and ties, black shoes. Nick Fury, a man whom she’d had a close relationship with ever since her mother introduced her one time, sat at the head of the table. He gave her a warm, inviting smile and gestured towards the seat that’d been left empty in anticipation of her arrival. 

“Welcome, Miss. Delgado. We’re sorry to have to meet under these circumstances but I’m sure you understand why necessary actions need to be taken,” a man to the right of Fury said. “I hope you weren’t put off by the secrecy of all this. It would be a shame if the proposition laid out didn’t suit your needs.”

Lillie hated strangers talking to her as if they cared about her wants or needs. She’d been in enough sticky situations to know that officials simply didn’t want a lawsuit on their hands. Treating someone like a child, like an invalid, was the best way to avoid such a thing. 

“It’d be nice to know the proposition being proposed,” Lillie replied, leaning backwards into the chair that did nothing to help with her already aching muscles. She’d been using the gym as an outlet for her emotions for years; no-one ever specified how much of an effect on her body it would have. She supposed she’d gotten used to the pain.

“Of course, Miss. Delgado. Okay, so since-”

“Lillie is fine, thanks.”

“My apologies,” the man spoke again, correcting himself with an abashed glance down at his notes - his circular glasses falling to rest at the end of his nose. “In light of recent events concerning the passing of your mother, we’ve put together a course of action. Since you are not yet eighteen, legally you require a guardian. We’ve managed to find you a few options to consider.” He clearly had no concern over the effect of his words, it seemed as though the mentioning of her being an orphan was just a typical topic of daily conversation. 

Fury shuffled uncomfortably at the end of the table, unsure of how to approach the situation. On one hand, he had to be professional and show an unbiased front, he was after all the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. However, he’d also known Lillie for over half her life. He’d watched her grow up in the facility that her mother had worked at; chasing after agents and clinging onto his leg as he stalked off to a meeting. Fury felt an overwhelming need for Lillie to be properly cared for.

“We’d like to make you aware that this is completely your decision. If none of these options suit you, we can think of something else,” Fury reassured her. 

“Speaking of choices,” another firmly took over. “The first option is to move to downtown New York where some foster parents are willing to adopt you. They’re a middle-aged couple and have two young children themselves. The father, Timothy Hilder, used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D so he knows the ins and outs of agent life. The second option is to move you into a foster home for girls out of the country. It wouldn’t be too far, but it’d be far enough for you to start over. Your last option, the one Fury seems to think will suit you best, is to stay here. You’ve been offered sanctuary by the Avengers, specifically under the guardianship of Natasha Romanoff. Take your time to decide, there’s no-”

“Yes, yes that one. The last one, please,” Lillie said, leaning forward to place her elbows on the table.

“We urge you to consider all of your options. Once the legalities are finalised tomorrow, there is no going back or changing your mind. It's likely that if you stay here, it will get increasingly harder to place you elsewhere if something were to happen during this next year.”

“I’m willing to take that risk. With all due respect sir, this is where I belong,” Lillie affirmed. She looked Fury directly in the eyes and said, “I’m staying.”

Fury winked at her before nodding to his associates and continuing to relay information to her about their location. “We’re based in upstate New York, twenty minutes from the nearest transport station although you’ll be required to have assistance there and back. I think you’ll be very satisfied with the new Avengers Facility. Miss. Maximoff will help you bring over your belongings tomorrow after the court hearing and a bedroom is being cleared for you as we speak. I’m sure someone will show you there after dinner.”

“Thank you, Fury, it means a lot,” she said, a sincere look of gratification plastered on her face. “And, you know, everyone else.” 

Lillie waited just another moment before pushing off of the table and exiting the room. As bad as losing her mother was, she was glad that she didn’t have to go somewhere she’d be alone. She knew the avengers, they were like a second family to her; perhaps even a better comfort that her own mother at times. She followed the directions Wanda had previously told her and found herself in an empty room. By the entrance on the left were long, grey sofas placed in convenient places around a flat screen TV. A small, but modern, kitchen stood at the back of the room, an island counter equipped with stools to seat a dozen or more. 

Lillie spun round at the sound of footsteps. Entering the room was none other than Wanda, followed by some others she had yet to be properly introduced to. 

“So, you chose to stay?”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

The atmosphere was tense as they sat around the island counter to eat dinner. Despite there being an actual kitchen and dining room in the north wing of the facility, the common room was sufficient enough to cope with the amount of them. Sitting around the counter was Lillie and Wanda, joined by the few others who weren’t currently on a mission or otherwise occupied; Sam, Rhodey and Vision. They were some of the deadliest assassins on Earth and whilst Lillie sure as hell wasn’t scared of them, she was apprehensive as to how they’d take to her. She’d grown up with the other avengers, been accepted into their dysfunctional family, she had nothing to prove to them. Everyone else however, that was a different story. It was for this reason that Lillie refrained from speaking up during the conversation, worried that she’d say something wrong or controversial that would get them all off on the wrong foot.

“I heard that Stark’s doing business with another high-tech company to increase his sales. Word on the town is that he’s selling the tower now that we’re not based there,” Sam said, looking around the counter for confirmation. “I mean, he wouldn’t do that would he?”

“If you have to ask that question, you clearly don’t know Stark very well,” Rhodey replied. “Stocks have been falling ever since the Sokovia Accords; turns out that we really were the main cause of conflict.”

Lillie noticed the slight falter in Wanda’s smile at the mention of the documents that had been put into motion by the consequences of her actions. Wanda had never fully forgiven herself for that day. The brunette placed a tentative hand on Wanda’s shoulder and gave her a soft smile; her eyes letting the witch know that it was okay. Wanda had always given Lillie comfort when she’d needed it, it was only right that she did the same back. 

“Stark knows what he’s doing, he would have been thinking this through for months,” Lillie spoke, defending the man that’d looked out for her since she was young. It was strange really; so many other agents had children that none of the avengers knew and yet, for some reason they’d all taken an immediate liking to the 6-year-old girl who’d sat clinging to Fury’s leg. For eleven years they’d looked out for Lillie in a way not even her mother had. It was for that reason that she had infinite trust in Stark and his plans of excellence. 

“I agree,” Wanda said, ladling a heaped spoon into her mouth. “Stark knows better than-” 

“Than everybody else. That is what you were going to say, right?” 

Lillie spun on her chair to look at the common room entrance where, lo and behold, Tony Stark was standing with his arms raised, waiting for admiration on his arrival. She did nothing but snort and go back to her food, shovelling it in as if there were no tomorrow. Steve and Clint were following behind him; she assumed Bruce was elsewhere climatizing to the new facility; he’d been out of action for a while. 

“Since when did you two put your faith in Tony Stark?” Rhodey joked, patting Stark on the back in a comforting gesture. 

“Back down Rhodey, this isn’t a conversation you’re going to win,” Stark responded before laying a hand on Lillie’s shoulder. “Welcome to the gang, kid.”

“The privilege is all mine,” Lillie said, fluttering her eyelashes in a mocking tone. Stark lightly flicked the side of her head and moved to sit in an empty seat. Clint and Steve both embraced her in a warm hug before doing the same. She hadn’t seen any of them since the death of her mother and jokes aside, she knew they’d all want to properly catch up with her. The relationship between them all was built on humour and the ability to mess around with one another (she was still a child after all) but underneath it all was a deep and unconditional need to care for her like their own. 

“Romanoff isn’t back yet?” Steve questioned once the low hum of conversation had died out. Rather than asking Lillie, as he normally would, he directed the query towards Wanda who noticed his gaze and looked down, ever so slightly blushing. 

“No, ‘Tasha said she’d meet us at the court tomorrow,” Wanda told them. “Turns out there’s a lot more paperwork to fill out than we originally thought.”

“And Natasha actually agreed to sit down for hours on end to fill out paperwork? Even I know how tedious that would be,” Sam replied, struggling to picture the red-head in that setting. 

“I think she’d do just about anything to make sure that Lillie’s able to stay here. It’s all she’s been talking about for the last month,” Clint mentioned. “The willpower on that woman is definitely unlike anyone else I know.”

Steve had been biding his time, busying himself with listening intently to the conversations. He wanted to comfort Lillie, to wrap her into his embrace and stroke her hair until she fell into a restless slumber, but he knew that, in reality, there was only one person who could fully put Lillie at ease; Natasha Romanoff. Sure, any one of the boys could distract her from family problems or clean her up when she’d arrive at the Avengers Tower beaten black and blue; but only Natasha could calm her down when she’d get mad. Only Natasha could pull her out of the dark abyss that regularly overtook her mind; lulling her back to sleep when she’d wake from a nightmare. These were things only Natasha could do because she was the only person that Lillie fully and whole-heartedly trusted with her life. That wasn’t to say she didn’t trust the boys because she did, just not with every part of herself. Natasha knew what it was like to grow up without the love and support of a mother. She herself had been a troublesome teenager, getting into fights much like Lillie did now. Natasha would try to talk sense into the teenager and, although it didn’t always work, it'd preserved Lillie’s innocence more than once. 

“I have to say, it’s gonna be good to have you around 24/7, kid. My own personal side-hand,” Tony murmured the last part to himself but knew it was heard by everyone when a round of laughter erupted.

“Don’t you remember what happened the last time you two were left alone together?” Steve scolded. “I recall being evacuated from the lab as it underwent three days of refurbishment.”

“That reminds me, make sure I don’t forget to talk to Fury about taking out extra insurance on this place,” Clint clapped back, laughing to himself at the outraged look on Lillie’s face.

“Please, you and I both know who really broke the chandelier in the Stark Tower,” Lillie huffed. “I’ll give everyone a clue, it sure as heck wasn’t me.” Clint looked anywhere but in Tony’s direction, having been caught out in a lie. They all knew the kind of effect Lillie could have on them, always encouraging them to let loose and ‘live a little’. 

Once the laughter had died down, a solemn but calm atmosphere was left wafting in the air. For the first time in a month or so, Lillie felt as though life could return to normal. Sure, she still had a lot to work through, adapting to this kind of life was hard, but it had felt like home the moment she’d set foot inside. She knew that they’d all do whatever it took to protect her, no matter the circumstances; that was just the kind of people they were (around her anyway). 

Lillie rose from her seat and placed her empty plate into the sink. She glanced around at expectant faces and flung a loose hand towards the common room entrance. 

“I’m gonna head to my room,” she spoke. “It’s been a long day.”

“That’s probably not a bad idea,” Wanda smiled comfortingly. “I’ll come with you.”

Before Lillie could respond, Steve had cut in. He said, “Actually, if you don’t mind, I’d like to take her up.” It was a generous offer, one that Lillie would likely have accepted if she’d had the chance, but Wanda thought otherwise. She caught Steve’s eye and gave him a stern glare, shaking her head lightly. Steve was taken aback at the girl’s boldness. He’d known Lillie for a lot longer than Wanda had and, although he knew time wasn’t necessarily the only factor in the strength of a relationship, he was offended that she didn’t seem to take that into consideration; as if he’d consciously say something to upset her. “Let’s go, kid.”

Lillie glanced towards Wanda before trailing after Steve who was speaking quietly with Tony. They parted after a few moments, Tony winking at the girl in a parting gesture. Once they left the room, Steve let out an audible sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Lillie didn’t comment on it until they were in the elevator, the confined space seeming to lure the question from her sealed lips. 

“Steve, is everything okay?” 

“I feel like I should be asking you that,” he muttered, seemingly distressed by the situation. “We haven’t been able to see you for a month and I just-”

“Steve, look it’s-”

“We should have been there after it happened, Lillie,” Steve exclaimed, slamming an agitated fist against the metallic wall. “Your mother died, and everyone is skirting around it as if it’s the god-damn plague. I know the two of you weren’t that close, but she was still your mother and you were still alone.”

“Can I talk now?” Lillie asked after a moment of silence. The elevator doors dinged open and the two of them stepped into a hallway that drifted out either way. It was long and spacious, modern yet homely; undoubtedly and obviously designed by Tony Stark. “There was a reason you couldn’t reach me Steve, any of you for that matter.”

“I’m not following,” Steve mumbled.

“If you’d been there after it happened, what do you think you’d have done?” Lillie questioned, glancing up at the tall, muscular man beside her. “Apologised? Hugged me whilst I cried about my dead mother? No.”

“We could’ve-”

“No, Cap. You couldn’t have, and you know that,” she sighed. “I wanted complete radio silence. So, stop beating yourself up for something that wasn’t your fault. I’m right here, indefinitely it seems, and for now that’s good enough.”

Steve had always needed guidance with his emotions. Lillie supposed that it was because he’d grown up in a world that was so different to the current one. Back in his day, there was a war going on. He’d had to be at his best 24/7, emotionally and physically. He’d had no real support system beyond Bucky, who was absent most of the time, and perhaps Peggy, although that was short-lived. Steve fought for everyone and never once thought to take a step back and adjust to the life he lived; he suffered for that in the present. He worried about everyone most of the time and struggled to relax and enjoy the good times. Of course, there were time when his old-fashioned nature would come in handy but, most of the time it hindered his personal life. 

Steve chuckled and took an abrupt turn backwards, pausing when he realised that Lillie wasn’t following him. “Do you want to go to your room or not?”

“You mean we’ve been walking in the wrong direction since the elevator?”

“You’re the one that wouldn’t let me get a word in sideways.”

Steve showed Lillie to her room and then left her to her own devices. She hadn’t brought her stuff with her, the move being a secret arrangement and all, and so the bedroom was rather bare. Stripped of any value. Her bedroom at home hadn’t been much different, she was never one for sentiments. It wasn’t a result of her own choices, more that her home had never much felt like home. She’d spent the majority of her time at school, the avengers tower or one of her friend’s houses. On more than one occasion she’d flick between all three of them instead of going home to an empty house. But, for the first time in a long time, Lillie was looking forward to the next day; a new beginning that would see her happiness return.

Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 2am when Natasha slipped slyly through the front doors of the Avengers facility. She had planned on being home at a reasonable hour, to greet and comfort Lillie, but (as court normally does) the meeting ran massively over and by the end of the four-hour session, all Natasha wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately, she’d still had some case work to finish and so she sat in an office in a chair that made her back ache and tediously wrote information about herself and Lillie and the arrangements of her guardianship. 

She tried to make as little noise as possible as she walked through the halls, but the relatively new floors scuffed against her worn trainers and made occasional highly unpleasant screeches. She grimaced at the noise and was thankful when she reached the tiles of the common room. She’d assumed it would be empty, but she also wasn’t surprised when she saw Tony sitting at the island counter, his work laid out in front of him. 

“You need a new hobby,” Natasha joked, approaching Stark from behind. He wasn’t startled at her presence, she knew he wouldn’t be, and huffed in exasperation.

“I think you’ll find that you are the one in need of a new hobby, Miss Romanoff.”

“I have a hobby,” she told him, pouring herself a glass of wine, an expensive red wine that Tony had brought back from his and Pepper’s trip to Paris; a spontaneous decision amidst Tony’s anxiety troubles. 

“Killing people is not a hobby.”

Stark could be funny, sometimes. He was an expert at picking and choosing his moments wisely, leaving no room for misinterpretation or confusion; he was a philanthropist after all. He and Natasha had always had a similar sense of humour, she supposed it was because of their hard-like exterior and bluntness. Most others would take offense to the things Stark said on a daily basis to those around him, but the avengers knew there was meaning behind his casual and careless comments. 

“But killing people gives me a rush like no other,” Natasha smirked, to which Tony rolled his eyes. She hesitated for only a moment before sitting down beside the exhausted man, who had clearly had one or two brandy’s himself. His eyes were slightly dazed over, she could tell by the sudden reduced distance between them, and his head was gently lulling from one side to the other every time he shifted his focus on the page. “You alright?”

He looked up at her, the haziness fading as he focused in on her tired features. Natasha’s own eyes were drooping a little, she knew she’d have bags in the morning if she didn’t get some sleep soon, and the hair that was not so long ago propped on her head in a neat bun, now lay an organised but tangled mess along the top of her back and shoulders. She’d grown it out, as per the request of her significant other, and died it a lighter red; it was her favourite yet, if she did say so herself. 

“Always.”

Natasha scoffed and took a lengthy sip from her glass, relishing in the relief she felt as the cool liquid trickled down her throat. “No one can be fine all the time, Tony. Not even you,” she lamented. He looked at her as if he were about to speak but instead continued reading the document in front of him, sighing as he placed his head in his hands. 

“Ever since the Sokovia Accords, stats have been dropping like wildfires. People don’t want to buy weapons anymore which, don’t get me wrong, is a great thing.”

“But?” Natasha questioned, angling her head so that she could focus on the older man.

“See here,” he flicked his wrist and the tablet in front of him projected a blue screen up in front of them. Natasha watched attentively as he talked to her. “These were the statistics for my renewable energy product a year ago. People were loving it and why wouldn’t they? Miss Potts and I managed to create an eco-friendly, self-sustainable way to meet the impossibly ever-growing energy demands of New York which could single-handedly be one of the greatest inventions of mankind!” 

“Always the most modest man in the room,” Natasha added, toasting her drink towards an otherwise distracted Tony. 

Tony paused for a moment before swiping across the air to change the slide projected. Instead of the high-income stats that were previously displayed, much lower ones now took their place. “These are the stats from 6 months ago.”

“Okay,” Natasha sighed. “All jokes aside, something’s not adding up. I mean, what could make it drop so fast?”

Tony glanced sideways at her and hesitated. Natasha could now clearly see that there was something he wasn’t saying. She parted her lips as a mutter began to make its way from her mouth, but it was quickly interrupted by the loud scraping of Tony’s stool against the tiled floor. 

“Beats me,” he smiled, shrugging off the almost tense atmosphere that had been lingering in the room. “Guess I’ll have to figure that out.”

Natasha still wasn’t convinced and started, “Tony, what-”

“Another time, Natasha,” he sighed, scooping piles of paperwork into his arms. “It’s a big day tomorrow, get some sleep.”

“Sure, okay,” she gave in, picking up her own glass from the table, downing it and placing it in the sink. It stung her throat slightly; the bitter taste wasn’t unwelcome though and she felt calmer having done it (a bedtime ritual one would say). She followed in Tony’s footsteps from the common room but eventually turned off and headed towards her own room. It was on the ground floor for accessibility reasons. Natasha, more than any other person living in the building, went out on missions rather often and came back from them rather late (early morning even). She didn’t mind being separated from the rest of the team, it gave her some breathing room. The last thing she wanted was to have to socialise with 10 or so other people in the early hours of the morning, in fact, she couldn’t think of anything worse. 

Natasha was in the middle of reaching for the door handle when she noticed that the door was already open. She inspected the black gap that made its way from top to bottom of the door and ran her fingers delicately along the edge of the oak. She wrapped her fingers around the edge and pushed it open, ready to set off the alarm and evacuate the facility at a moment’s notice if anything was out of place.

But there was no reason for Natasha to be alarmed. In her state of exhaustion she had failed to consider that Wanda may have been waiting for her to arrive back home, as she usually did when Natasha had been away on a mission or carrying out confidential errands. Most of the time Wanda managed well with the red-heads lack of presence, it was what she signed up for after all, but that couldn’t be said all of the time. Wanda often felt very lonely in the Avengers Facility when Natasha wasn’t there. Of course, she loved being surrounded by people who understood what it was like to be different, but she hadn’t clicked with everyone. It may have been her Sokovian heritage or the fact that she’d lost so many people she was afraid to get attached to anyone, but Wanda found it had become extremely difficult to feel at ease anytime Natasha was not around her. And Natasha gets it; because she feels the same way about Wanda. Wanda didn’t go on nearly as many missions as Natasha, which she was infinitely thankful for. Natasha knows she wouldn’t be able to stay as calm as Wanda does, not even on her calmest days could she fathom being kept in the dark for weeks on end about her girlfriend’s whereabouts; not knowing whether she was fine or dead in a ditch somewhere. 

Natasha smiled softly at the sight of Wanda curled up in her cream armchair. 

Her room had been plain when they’d first moved into the Avenger’s Facility and she’d kept it that way ever since. There was only a few drawers and a wardrobe alongside her double bed and rocking armchair, which she’d brought with her from the Avenger’s Tower. It was the only thing that could lull Lillie back to sleep after a nightmare back when she had them regularly. Natasha knew Lillie didn’t have them very frequently as of late but, she wanted it there just in case. 

She closed the door behind her and stepped towards the armchair where Wanda was peacefully sleeping. Natasha could have stood there for hours, memorising every feature on the Sokovian girl’s face, but she’d much rather get some sleep before having to wake up and go back to court. So she reached out an arm and brushed the back of her hand against Wanda’s cheek, noticing the crinkle that formed between her eyebrows as she stirred from her restful slumber. Wanda’s eyes fluttered open and when they connected with Natasha’s, they shone red for just a millisecond; relief flooding through her veins. 

“You’re back,” Wanda murmured, stretching her arms high above her head. She groaned at the way her back cracked as she stood up but sighed when Natasha snuck her hands around her waist to pull her into a tight embrace. “I didn’t think we were going to see you until tomorrow?” 

“I wanted to come home. I wanted to see you.”

Wanda leant back in Natasha’s embrace to connect their eyes once more. She gave the red-head a soft smile and leant forward to connect their lips, as if to make sure she was actually there. Wanda’s powers could elicit hallucinations in others but when tired or overwhelmed, she too could experience the effects of her own abilities. It was a lesson they had learnt not so long ago.

Natasha pulled away first, her eyes hazy and her breathing shallow. Wanda always managed to have that effect on her. She slipped out of her shoes and clothes and slid her hand into the brunette’s. Natasha led her towards the double bed, where they both dropped with ease under the covers. Natasha could quite literally feel herself melt into the mattress and she took no time in wrapping herself around her girlfriend and releasing a deep sigh. This was exactly what she needed. 

“Tony’s still awake too, then,” Wanda said. Natasha opened her eyes enough to squint at her girlfriend and show her confusion. “I can smell the red wine, and you never drink alone.”

“And to think I thought I’d gotten away with it,” Natasha joked, placing her head on the pillow next to Wanda’s. She liked to admire Wanda in moments like these, when it was just the two of them, shut out from the rest of the world. She lifted her hand and tucked Wanda’s hair behind her ear before continuing, “Did everything go smoothly here?”

“She was quiet during dinner. It was a little daunting for her, I’m sure,” Wanda started. She saw the look of concern on Natasha’s face and added, “She was better when the boys got here, she was happy to see them all and vice versa.”

Natasha nodded and hesitated for a second as she grappled with the fear of having her worries shut down and ignored. She craved reassurance from Wanda that all of this was going to work out okay - it had to for Lillie’s sake. But it wasn’t just raising Lillie that Natasha was worried about. It was the fact that she was and is a trained assassin. Moreover, that she would be away on missions for weeks on end, a hundred miles from Lillie at any given moment. If something were to happen, how could Natasha live with herself knowing that she left willingly?

“You want to know whether you’re doing the right thing, don’t you?”

If Natasha didn’t know any better, she’d accuse Wanda of using her powers on her. But she did know better. She knew that Wanda understood, because she was feeling the same way. It wasn’t just Natasha having to make a huge adjustment to her life, it was all of them. Directly or indirectly, Lillie’s presence in the Avenger’s Facility would affect everyone. 

“Am I?”

Wanda took a deep breath. “I think you’re the only person on this planet who could step in to take care of Lillie and actually do a good job of it.”

“Don’t just-”

“I’m not just saying it because I’m your girlfriend, Tasha,” Wanda reassured her, taking Natasha’s hand in her own and holding it tightly against her chest. “It’s the truth. And, honestly, I don’t think Lillie would want anyone other than you.”

It was difficult for Natasha to comprehend someone needing and depending on her. Sure, she had been an integral part of the Avengers for years now and had a wonderful girlfriend, who she liked to think needed and wanted her around, but, for the most part of her life she had depended on herself and no one else. She had been raised to believe that doing so was the only way to survive and had been punished for believing anything different. It’d become normal to be alone.

Trusting the Avengers had taken a courage she didn’t know she possessed but doing so hadn’t been a pivotal moment in her own personal growth because she had done so out of obligation to herself and the innocent lives that would be lost if she didn’t. 

But, there weren’t any strings attached to her anymore, no puppet master controlling her every move. This, becoming the guardian of a teenage girl, was a choice made of her own accord. A single decision to become the most important person to someone who had no one and nothing. 

No one had been hesitant about allowing her to become Lillie’s guardian. No one had taken a stand and deemed her unfit to parent, and Wanda had an unwavering belief that Natasha would do excellently. So, with a soft smile and an appreciative peck on the lips, she tucked her head into her girlfriends neck and inhaled the scent of the perfume she’d come to love. She didn’t find it so hard to fall asleep anymore and she knew the reason why.

\- 

When Wanda woke the next morning, Natasha was gone. It was wishful thinking to have thought she’d still be there. 

Wanda groaned loudly as she stretched her arms above her head and squashed her face further into the pillow. She’d gotten used to Natasha’s bed as opposed to her own and found herself sleeping there even during the weeks when the redhead was away on a mission. It just didn’t make much sense for her to be in her own room, not when doing so made her feel more alone than she already felt. 

Having Lillie in the Avengers Facility was kind of a blessing in Wanda’s eyes. The teenager was easy-going most of the time and the two of them had always been on a similar wavelength to one another. Wanda supposed it was because both of them had experienced loss, and abandonment. It separates a person in a way unlike anything else, that feeling of worthlessness. The boys would also be better off for having Lillie around 24/7. The girl had been unofficially living with them fifty percent of the time anyway, but knowing she wasn’t out, doing god knows what, in the streets of New York would be a welcome relief to their worrying hearts. It was as if Lillie had a way of calming everyone just by being present. 

The floors were cold against the bottoms of Wanda’s feet. She stepped one foot in front of the other towards the common room, in need of coffee and breakfast. She was greeted by the warm smell of pancakes and eggs (which was highly different to the usual scent of burnt toast) and the guys sitting around the island counter munching away happily. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you guys so quiet,” Wanda said, slipping over to the coffee machine and turning it on. “Feeling generous today, Steve?”

“Well, actually, I made this breakfast for Lillie but apparently she’s on a health kick. Went straight to the gym as soon as I’d offered it to her,” Steve explained, flicking to the next page of his newspaper. “Would’ve been nice to know before I wasted my talents on these idiots.”

Clint, Tony and Rhodey all looked up from their plates, which had previously occupied their attention. Wanda had to admit, Steve could make a decent breakfast, so she didn’t blame the rest of them for jumping in so quickly to have some.

“I think your talents have gone to a very good cause,” Tony mumbled through a mouthful of eggs. 

“Glad to be of service,” Steve replied, rising from his chair. “You three are responsible for replacing the ingredients. Not that I actually expect that to happen.”

Steve left saying something about ironing his shirt for court, leaving Wanda free to take his now empty seat at the island counter. 

The kitchen was unbelievably different to the one in her childhood home, and not just because hers had been a quarter of the size. First off, back when she lived in Sokovia, she’d never have imagined having so many technological devices. No coffee machine or automatic toast dispenser. She’d grind up the coffee granules by hand and boil the water on a fire that Pietro had made to keep them warm (there was no heating in their home). They certainly hadn’t had a large table for the family to sit around. Instead they’d made use of an old discarded cabinet, turned on its side. It was for these reasons that Wanda appreciated the kitchen in the Avenger’s Facility more so than any of the others. It was possibly one of her favourite spaces to be. 

She was like Natasha in that way. Back in the early stages of their relationship, which was a little over a year ago, both women would find each other in the kitchen in the early hours of the morning. Usually because they couldn’t sleep following a mission, Natasha almost always looking to drown herself in a glass of red wine and Wanda staring into her coffee cup as she let her thoughts consume her. The coffee would more than often get thrown away, untouched and cold. 

Wanda was glad they’d moved on from those habits. She much preferred being held by Natasha in the comforts of her room. 

“I saw Natasha this morning when she left,” Clint spoke up, taking a large gulp of his orange juice. It dribbled unceremoniously out of the side of his mouth and he wiped at it with the back of his hand.

“Hm?” 

“Yeah, she didn’t want to wake you,” Clint continued. “She’ll be tied up in meetings this morning. I’m gonna head with Lillie in a bit, she said you should come with the guys and Pepper later.”

Wanda doesn’t let her face falter at the news that she wouldn’t get to see Natasha properly until after the hearing. She’d be lying if she said a part of her was hoping Natasha would ask her to go beforehand, as moral support. Then again, she knew her girlfriend, and so a part of her had known that was not likely. 

Wanda simply nodded in Clint’s direction, but he’d already gone back to eating his food, completely unaware of her current predicament. 

Wanda knew that, despite how calm Natasha had been during the whole process so far, the redhead was underestimating how hard today would be. Wanda knew she’d freak out and doubt herself, likely think about pulling the plug altogether. Should she ignore Natasha’s request and go anyway? Would that make Natasha more or less nervous? Was Natasha asking her not to go an inadvertent way of telling her she wanted her there? 

“Stop worrying yourself,” a voice spoke. When her eyes refocused on the counter in front of her, she was able to distinguish the voice as Tony’s. “Clint’s a big boy, he’s been handling Natasha for years.”

Wanda often forgets that the Avengers lived together before she was present in their lives. It’s hard to think of a time when she wasn’t part of this family. More importantly, it was strange to think of a time when she didn’t know Natasha; all the years Natasha returned home from missions to an empty room.

She remembers Natasha saying she needed to get back into sparring with Clint. The two of them used to train together often but with both of them being so tired out from missions, it’d been a while since they’d come together to spar or shoot. Wanda knew Natasha missed it. 

Wanda wanted to let Natasha have her space. She wanted her to confide in and be vulnerable with Clint, the only person she’d fully let in beside herself. But, that didn’t mean it was going to be easy to take a step back. 

She excused herself from the conversation, or lack thereof, and retrieved her coffee which was slightly cooler than she’d hoped. Still, it was coffee (she wasn’t going to complain). Wanda made her way through the facility towards the gym, another one of her favourite places. 

She herself didn’t work out much, she’d never really needed to. Her powers didn’t require her to be in good shape and field work provided her with enough exercise to keep her healthy. The only time she stepped into the sparring ring was to amuse Natasha, who found great enjoyment in watching Wanda fall over her own feet. Wanda didn’t mind how close the redhead got when teaching her how to defend herself and being pinned down on her back wasn’t so bad when it was Natasha Romanoff leaning over her. Still, she avoided the gym as much as possible. 

Lillie was drenched in sweat. Her hands, which were wrapped in white bandages, pummelled relentlessly into the punching bag which was swinging on its hinges. She looked angry and Wanda could almost see the water evaporating from her tan skin. 

“What did that punching bag ever do to you?” Wanda joked as she got closer. She didn’t expect an answer, just needed to get the teenagers attention.

Lillie’s punches stopped almost immediately, and she turned her head to look at the Sokovian woman, her hands reaching out to stop the punching bag from swinging into her. Wanda got only a small glimpse of the anger behind her eyes before it was washed away, and a calm silence fell over them. 

Lillie smiled weakly at her and took a seat on the edge of the boxing ring, slowly unwrapping the bandages around her closed fists. “I’m definitely not as good as Steve,” Lillie chuckled. “How he manages to get that thing to fly off, I have no idea.”

Wanda laughed lowly but didn’t say anything to further the conversation. 

Lillie took note of Wanda’s dejected state and wondered whether Natasha’s absence was the cause; not that she voiced these queries. It seemed everyone in the Avenger’s Facility was that bit gloomier when the redhead wasn’t around, which surprised Lillie. Not because she didn’t recognise Natasha’s importance, but because she was away so often that she’d assumed everyone was used to her not being around. When they lived in the Avengers Tower, Lillie herself had gotten used to her frequent disappearances and it’s not like she could blame her or be mad either. It was work. So what was different about it now that had everyone so on edge?

Lillie was just about to speak up again when the gym door flew open to reveal Clint. 

“Time to get a move on, kid,” he said. “We’re meeting Natasha in 30.”

Lillie wished she could stay and work out until she could no longer feel her legs. But she was also anxious to get this over with, so she could move on and start this new stage of her life. The desire to see Natasha, after months of separation (due to missions and her mother’s death) is what made her rise to her feet, smile at Wanda and make a run for the entrance where Clint was still standing. 

He attempted to trip her up as she made her way past him and laughed when she almost fell flat on her face. Their relationship reminded Wanda of the one her and her brother shared, when they were young, roaming the streets of Sokovia. It comforted her knowing that it was Clint taking her to see Natasha, even if she was a bit jealous. She could only hope that things went smoothly. 

Wanda stepped up beside Clint and placed a hand on his shoulder. “See you on the other side.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lillie hated court. She hated the musky smell that draped itself over everything inside the tall walls and the brightness of the lights that never failed to make her wince before adjusting to it. She hated the memories that came flooding back whenever she set foot inside the courtroom. She remembers the times when her mother had to testify for S.H.I.E.L.D and couldn’t find a babysitter, leaving her to curl up on the benches humming to herself softly. In the beginning, Lillie would grow restless and make a fuss about being stuck there all day, but the disappointed scowl on her mother’s face dug deeper than her own boredom; and so she grew to accept that she was different to all the other children whose mothers would take them to funfairs and playgrounds. The courtroom was a playground of sorts, she supposed. 

It’d been a few years since she’d had to attend one of her mother’s hearings. When she turned 10, the age her mother deemed it okay to leave her child alone, she was no longer forced to endure the torture that was ‘courtroom law’. Lillie wasn’t surprised to notice that the place hadn’t changed one bit. She could’ve sworn that even the lady behind the main desk had been there when she was brought along for the first time. 

“It smells like shit in here,” Clint spoke up from beside her. A man in a pantsuit curled his nose up at the archer’s words as he walked by and the look of embarrassment on Clint’s face was enough to make Lillie grin widely. “Permission to shove an arrow up his-”

Lillie sent a swift kick into his shin to prevent him from finishing his sentence, no matter how amusing she found his harmless threats. Though she expected a retaliation, she wasn’t prepared for it when Clint pushed an arm out sideways and sent the teenager stumbling to her right, knocking into a burly woman who spun around and glared down at her. She simply pointed beside her at Clint and a moment later they watched as the woman marched over to the security guards that were by the entrance. 

“Nice one, kid,” Clint murmured. He gulped as the two men nodded and began to make their way over. It still baffled Lillie that Clint was an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, a marksman and one of the founding members of the Avengers, and yet he still looked like he was going to shit his pants because of two half-assed security guards. “Act innocent.”

“You’re the one who threatened to shove- ”

Clint and Lillie stopped arguing in favour of turning towards the two men who had now appeared by their side. The woman whom Lillie had bumped into was looking over her shoulder at them as she retreated down the hall, a smirk appearing on her face when the two of them locked eyes. Lillie sent her a sickly smile and turned back towards the security guard who was scanning his eyes over Clint’s face, no doubt trying to figure out where he recognised him from. However, the other security guard, a much younger looking man with a sharp jawline and defined shoulders, was focusing his attention on Lillie. More specifically, her body. The audacity of the guard made her furious. 

Lillie had known for a long time that men in New York had the capacity to be major sleaze-bags because she’d been dealing with the catcalling and whistling since she was old enough to start going out by herself. The first time it’d happened was when she was 13. Her mother had been in Los Angeles a week longer than she was supposed to, leaving Lillie to fend for herself. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t done before. In hindsight, deciding to head to the Avengers tower in the late evening wasn’t such a good idea but at the time, she was none-the-wiser to the cruel nature of the world. Steve had been furious when he found out and Lillie could’ve sworn she remembered seeing fresh bruises on his knuckles the next morning, yet she couldn’t be certain. After that night, Natasha put more time aside from missions to spend training Lillie in all forms of combat. She didn’t need to be told the reason Natasha was so set on her being able to defend herself, she knew the horrors of the assassins past, and she knew Natasha would do just about anything to protect her from such things. 

It wasn’t until Lillie coughed that the attention of the security guard rose back to her face. The sudden noise also brought the gazes of the other guard and Clint, who’d been in a quiet conversation about the nature of their visit; they had been loitering in the entrance after all. Lillie glared at the young man, who seemed unaffected by the knowledge that he’d been caught in the act. 

“Is there a problem here, Gentleman?” 

Lillie’s head did a full 180 at the sound of Maria’s voice, an instant wave of relief running through her. She had a smile on her face, yet Lille could detect that there was something wrong by the sound of her voice. It was hoarse and scratchy, as if she’d been shouting.

“I’m afraid we’re going to have to ask these two to come with us for a moment, to do some security checks. You see, they’ve been loitering and causing disturbance to some of our workers. So, if you wouldn’t mind taking a step back-”

The younger of the two guards made the mistake of reaching to hold Lillie’s upper arm. Of course, there was no way Maria was going to let that happen - not after what she had just witnessed the man doing. Maria slid in front of Lillie, stretching a protective arm around her to keep the security guards from getting any closer. 

“Have you ever been in a courtroom before?” Maria questioned both of them, tilting her head curiously. “Because I can make that happen.”

The older of the two scoffed. “On what charges?”

“Harassment of a minor,” Maria quipped, looking directly at the younger guard, whose cheeks had gone pale. “I think the judge would take an allegation against his own security guards pretty seriously, don’t you?”

The two men looked at each other sheepishly and nodded towards the brunette before taking a step backwards. Maria kept a watchful eye on them as they turned on their heels and started whispering to one another, though she didn’t care to know what they were saying. There were more important matters to deal with. 

“Yeah, and don’t come back,” Clint exclaimed, turning to look at the two girls with a proud look on his face - as if he’d been the one to shun them away. 

In any other situation, Lillie would probably have continued to bicker with Clint. But Maria had that look on her face. Her eyebrows creased with worry and her eyes flickering about the room, making eye contact with everyone but Lillie herself. 

Throughout the years, Lillie had seen just about every side of Maria. As a little girl, mostly when Natasha was on a mission and therefore unavailable, Lillie would spend hours on end running around Maria’s office, throwing paper planes and building lego towers. Lillie doesn’t know how she managed to find time in her schedule to play with her alongside working tirelessly on mission reports and assignments, but she did. And she did it with a smile on her face, eyes bright with amusement and fulfilment. Maria would’ve made a brilliant mother if she’d had the chance, Lillie was sure of it. Then there were the times when she’d been on the receiving end of Maria’s lectures. Like when she was 15 and decided it would be a good idea to fall off the grid when her mother was on a mission, leaving everyone clueless as to her whereabouts. Maria was almost as good at lectures as Natasha. 

When Maria came to see her after spending 48 hours with her mother in the intensive care unit, Lillie knew that something was wrong before she even said anything. It was same look she had on her face right now. 

“What’s happened?” 

Maria turned silently towards Lillie, before making direct eye contact. “There’s been an unexpected delay.”

Lillie’s face dropped as her mind started thinking of everything that could have possibly gone wrong. It’s not the first time something she really wanted would have fallen out from underneath her. But worse than the thoughts of whether she’d done something wrong to prevent her from being under the guardianship of Natasha was the thought that perhaps she was having second thoughts. 

Clint spoke up before she had the chance to, “What kind of delay are we talking about here?”

Maria took a deep breath and looked around them. It had gotten busier in the entrance area since they’d first arrived, and they were struggling to hear each other over the sound of clients and workers going over cases and finding their assigned courtrooms.

“Come with me.”

\- 

Natasha paced back and forth, her hand curled into a fist and her thumbnail stuck between her teeth (it was a nervous habit Wanda had been trying to get her to stop doing). Never in her life had she been more at a loss for words than now. It was as if the universe had realised she was about to have something come easy to her and thrown an immediate curveball her way. 

She turned to analyse the people left in the room with her, letting her eyes roam over countless men in suits. A few of them were huddled over the main desk talking quietly amongst themselves, sheets of paper being passed around and discussed. The few others that were not involved in the immediate circle were going through her options now, trying to find the best course of action. She didn’t care for what any of them had to say about the situation. The only person that could make it right was the person who’d done the damage in the first place; knowing who that person was would’ve been good. 

Natasha considered letting Wanda know what was happening for two reasons. Firstly because she already anticipated that the Sokovian girl would be anxious at being left behind that morning and was probably checking her phone every other minute for news. But secondly, and more importantly, Natasha knows that if she doesn’t have someone there to reign her in, she’ll end up losing control over herself and the situation. Lillie shouldn’t have to suffer because she’s unable to make sense of the situation. 

Natasha pulls her phone from her pocket and begins to type a message to Wanda. Just a short one, to let her know that there was going to be a delay. Before she could hit send the doors to the courtroom opened just enough for someone to slip through. Natasha was only slightly surprised when Wanda herself started making her way past the various men strewn about the room. 

“I know you said to stay back at the compound, but Clint messaged that something was going on and I came as quick as I could,” Wanda started, before she’d even reached Natasha. “If you need me to leave just say the words and I’ll-“

A small grunt escaped Wanda as she was pulled into a fierce hug. Natasha’s arms swung around her shoulders and held onto the material that was bunched at the back of her neck. It was one of Steve’s hoodies that Natasha had stolen even before their move to the compound - she supposes from one of their missions together before Sokovia. Steve hadn’t been happy that he’d lost it and had since given up on trying to find it when Natasha told him it was a lost cause. The redhead would wear it around the compound when Steve was away - everyone but the soldier knew that she still had it. It was a childish game they all played. Now it hung loose on Wanda’s shoulders, proving that she’d left the facility in a haste, throwing on whatever had been closest. 

“Thank you for being here,” Natasha murmured as she turned her head into the crook of Wanda’s neck. A soothing hand came up to run through red hair, planting itself firmly on the back of her neck in a loving hold. 

“Talk to me,” Wanda replied, pulling away and taking Natasha’s hands in her own. A few of the men around them had started to stare but she chose to ignore them and focus on the woman in front of her. Her face portrayed a mixture of anger and anxiousness. “What’s happened?”

Natasha lifted a hand to her head and ran a hand through her hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. “Someone’s opposed the adoption order.”

“Who? How can they even…”

“The court can give permission to oppose the adoption order if they’re satisfied that there’s been a sufficient change in circumstances,” Natasha started. “It was put in place to allow biological parents to override the adoption process, providing they can prove that there’s been a shift to their home life. Or that the child would be in better hands with them.”

Wanda thought through all the possibilities in her head, but it wasn’t adding up. “Tasha, that doesn’t make sense. Her mother died. I didn’t think there was anyone else in her life that would want to take her.”

“Neither did I,” Natasha huffed. “If I could just find out who opposed it, maybe I could, I don’t know, find out their intentions. I know we may not have the safest lifestyle of them all but Lillie’s better off with us than with someone she doesn’t even know or trust. I should get Stark on it.”

Wanda took note of Natasha’s frenzied state and worried that without a break, she’d lose focus. Wanda had seen Natasha come apart before, she wasn’t about to let it happen again. 

“Have you seen Lillie yet?” Natasha shook her head no. “Let’s go find her then. I’ll fill in Stark - maybe he can pull in a few favours.”

-

It had taken a while for everyone to get used to the new Avenger’s Facility. They’d been there a few years by the time Stark suggested a better location and there was a lot of sadness about having to leave the tower behind. When Fury had first put them together, they’d been individuals fighting for the same goal but not a team. No, that came with time and trust. The Avengers Tower had given them a common ground, a space to show each other that they were more than their superhero figures. 

The Avenger’s Facility was different but not all that dissimilar to the tower they’d called home. It still had everything the tower did, albeit the tower was a little small for the house parties Tony would throw. Steve, personally, preferred the gym at the compound, and the way he was closer to everyone else as opposed to having his own floor. He, unlike many others, functioned best when he was surrounded by people. Well, apart from one person. 

“Don’t you know how to eat a donut without being such an animal?” 

Steve leant an arm across the back of the sofa and turned to face the source of his frustration. Tony sat at the island counter, an incredulous look on his face, as if he hadn’t been eating a donut loudly for the past 10 minutes. Steve had bided his time and waited for it to pass, but even he couldn’t ignore chewing that loud. 

“This is how I like to eat…what?”

“You nauseate me. This is why we can’t go out to eat very often, because you’re such a slob,” Steve muttered, still loud enough for Tony to hear. “Just eat the donut, you don’t need to suck on your fingers between every bite.”

“If I recall it correctly, last time we went out to eat it was Barton that got us kicked out, not me,” Tony retorted, a smug look drawn across his face. “And for the record, I wasn’t sucking my fingers, I was licking my fingers.”

“Licking your fingers? You call that licking?”

“How do you lick?”

“I don’t lick.”

“Don’t say that too loud.”

“Just eat the donut.”

Steve turned back around with a huff, taking his feet off the stool they’d been resting on. Of course Tony had found a way to interrupt his moment of peace when everyone was out of the compound. He’d gotten used to most of Tony’s antics since living together and yet the philanthropist was still able to surprise him daily with new habits. Steve stood and made his way over to the kitchen area, pouring himself a glass of water. He glanced towards Tony, who was holding the donut up to his mouth but not quite eating it. 

“I can’t eat it when you’re looking at me like that. It’s making me self-conscious.”

Steve almost choked on the water in his mouth. He turned to look at Tony once more before saying, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. Look the other way or else I can’t do it.”

“Pain in the…” Steve turned to face the fridge, his back leaning against the counter. “Here, that better?”

Tony smirked to himself and silently took a bite of the donut. He really was going to try and stay quiet, but, being the devious man he was, he decided to have a little fun with the uptight soldier. He was silent for another few seconds, just until he saw Steve’s shoulder drop with a sigh of relief. 

“AAAAAMMMMMMMM.”

“You son of a-”

“I cleared my throat, I cleared my throat!”

Their bickering was cut off by the ringing of Tony’s phone. It flashed and buzzed against the cold surface of the counter, stopped only when Tony answered the call and put it onto speakerphone. Steve was still looking at him like he wanted to punch him, but he focused his attention on the person on the other end of the line. Wanda calling was a rarity. 

“Wanda. To what to we owe this pleasure?”

The two men could hear commotion in the background of the call, a mixture of papers being ruffled and people moving about quickly (business men always wore shoes that screeched against the floor - it was a clear way to pick them out amongst a crowd). Steve knew that Wanda had left in a hurry, Friday had told them as much, but he hadn’t a clue as to where. As far as they were all concerned, they were meeting Natasha, Clint and Lillie at the courtroom later on. His naivety of the obstacles of life led him to believe that everything would run smoothly because, who was there to make a problem out of this adoption? Everyone they knew would fully support Natasha becoming Lillie’s legal guardian - she’d basically been a second mother to the girl ever since they’d met.

“We need to ask you a favour, Stark. Someone’s opposed Lillie’s adoption order and we need to know who.”

Steve and Tony looked at each other sympathetically, their argument forgotten. They were both thinking the same thing. Neither Lillie or Natasha needed nor deserved this to happen and if they could somehow put it right so that today could go ahead, they were going to pull together to make it happen. 

“Leave it with us.”

“Thank you, guys,” Wanda muttered, taking a moment to say something to someone on the other end of the line. She let out a deep breath and came back to the phone before saying, “Let us know when you have something.”

Just as Wanda was about to hang up the phone, Steve leant closer to the phone on the counter. 

“Wanda?” He waited for confirmation that she had heard him before continuing, “Is Nat okay?”

Steve and Natasha had a complicated relationship. They were alike in many ways - both hated being around large groups of strangers but were comforted when with family-like-friends. They’d discovered early on in their friendship that both could hold their own in the sparring ring against each other (despite the fact that Steve obviously overpowered Natasha on a strength level it seemed her skill and agility gave her quite the upper hand) but training with anyone other than their close team led to them becoming complacent. The communication between the two of them was flawless, both on missions and when at the Avengers Facility. They didn’t need to use words most of the time - sometimes Steve swears he could see Natasha’s feelings in the irises of her eyes. They knew each other that well. Natasha and Steve had a relationship quite like the one she had with Wanda, minus the obvious romantic relationship factors. It was comforting to Steve that after so many years of knowing each other, the trust and loyalty between them went beyond missions. She cared about him, and he cared about her. 

“She will be,” Wanda assured them both. Steve was the one to ask the question, but Wanda understands that Tony is anxious for the answer as well. “Speak soon.”

When the line ended, neither men moved for a minute. They were both trying to figure out a game plan, set their priorities straight. Once they had, Tony threw up a hologram screen from his phone and began scrolling through S.H.I.E.L.D’s files on Lillie. Most of them were about times she had interfered with missions or gone missing herself, others were more official; education certificates; doctor appointment records; birth certificates. Steve watched idly as Tony sifted through the files, trying to get a lead as to who would attempt to oppose the adoption order. A few minutes later, Tony paused his hand movements and enlarged a screen which, to Steve, looked a lot like the S.H.I.E.L.D contract he received on joining the Avengers way back when. 

“What is this?”

Tony’s eyes skimmed across the lines of text faster than Steve could process and a second later he was taking down the hologram and throwing another one up, this time seeming to know what he was looking for. Steve was still unsure as to what Stark was looking for, but he knew him well enough to know to wait for answers rather than push. It was a dangerous game to distract Tony Stark when he was on a mission. He paused on another screen and then leant back in his seat, a hand coming up to cover his chin. 

“Do you know who it is?” Steve asked, after another moment of silence. 

Tony looked towards the soldier, confusion written across his face. “Do I know who, who is?”

“The person opposing the adoption.”

Tony looked troubled - as if he knew what he was about to say would completely throw things out of the water. He stood from the stool and paced around the kitchen for a few seconds before coming to a halt opposite Steve. 

“No, of course not. I can find that out from Crawford, he owes me a favour. Interesting story that one, remind me to tell you about Bali sometime. I have a feeling-”

“Tony,” Steve said, bringing his rambling to a halt. “If you can find out who opposed the adoption order from Crawford, what’s so important about these files?”

Tony, as the marvellous man he was, had access to a lot of information. It was a blessing really. Many times before had he been able to gain access to things he shouldn’t know about and use that information to his advantage. His very ability meant people thought of him when they needed something, or more files about something. If he wanted to, which he didn’t, he could leak files that would send the reputation of S.H.I.E.L.D plummeting. He’d mentioned it to Fury on many occasions that perhaps he should let Natasha have a crack at putting some proper restrictions on the files, but he’d been assured that it was under control. Sometimes, he truly questioned the ability of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents who handled the private information of its employees. 

He had access to all this information and yet, sometimes, he wishes he didn’t. 

“I’ve found something.”


End file.
